


Soul Mate (Remastered)

by Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri



Series: Same Reader, Different Timeline [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, It will get sad, M/M, Miscarriage, Monsterphobia, Mute Frisk, Past Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader knows ASL, Reader-Insert, Sans has a dick, Selectively Mute Reader, Slow Burn, i really hope my parents never see this, i try to pun, reader has girly bits, remastered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri
Summary: After deeming yourself unlovable, you pass your days waiting to be embraced by deaths warm embrace. It isn't until fate pushes you into the lives of a group of diverse monsters that you finally allow yourself to open up and trust your life in the hands of others. You're once dark days of going with the flow turn into bright and colorful memories you wish would never pass.This is the story of a shy girl allowing herself to love again...but at what cost?(Rewrite of original story Soul Mate. Hope you like it!)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667145) by [Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri/pseuds/Friendly_Neighborhood_Keri). 



> Hey guys! I've decided to bring new life to my first fic! I read it a few days ago and i couldn't help but cringe the entire time. I hope this time around I can make it not only better in terms of grammatical error, but also more put together as a whole. Tell me what you think in the comments! I look forward to your feedback <3

"5 minutes..." Looking at the clock, you mutter softly as you wait for your shift to end and you get the rest of the night to yourself.

 

You were a cashier at a local shopping center, the store you work in being the only grocery store in the small town of Ebott.  The work was easy and your pay was substantial, it’s the people that you were tired of. Just the other day you got in an argument with a large woman who came in after church, because she wanted to buy a large bag of candy that was marked down from thirty dollars to eighteen.

 

She wanted it for eighteen cents.

 

Seconds away from locking your till, two figures appear next to your lane. Letting out a sigh, you’re about to begin your usual greeting before suddenly being bombarded with what seems to be every box of spaghetti you have in the store. Along with three large bottles of... ketchup? You really shouldn’t question these things anymore.

 

"Thank you for shopping at ______! How are you doing today?" You pause awaiting a response. When a loud boom shakes your whole being.

 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM DOING VERY WELL, SMALL HUMAN. THANK YOU!" You aren’t surprised when you look up to see a skeleton right in front of you standing at an impressive height. Monsters were a thing apparently, coming to the surface a few years back after being trapped underground for decades.

 

He seemed to be striking a pose, almost heroic like. Ready to get today done, you look back down to tell him his total when you notice another skeleton. This one about an inch or two taller than you are and giving a lazy wave. Something tugs in your chest and you can’t seem to take your eyes off the skeleton. Your brought back to reality when the smaller skeleton cleared his throat. A light blush invades your face as you realize how rude you had seemed.

 

"Ah, uhm s-sorry… I didn't mean to stare…" You feel your face flush a shade darker as your voice cracks. The shorter of the two chuckles at your embarrassment, taking his change before ushering the taller out of the store. You swear you saw him turn back and wink at you before disappearing out of the store.

 

"Fucking hell…” Clocking out, you rush to the back of the store where you keep your bike.

 

It doesn’t take you long to get from your job to the small apartment you call home. Upon entering the home, you look around to make sure nothing got disturbed while you were out. In the living room was a love seat, a tattered recliner, steel coffee table, and a large Tv pushed against the wall. You lie your keys on the kitchen counter, right behind the living room, and start putting together your late dinner of a pb&j sandwich. You kick off your work clothes on your way to your room, sandwich being held in your mouth as you grab a large tee to sleep in.

 

 Walking back to the living room with your giant pajama shirt, you sit down to relax to some music. You nibble on your food while going through a few social media apps on your phone, choosing to read as you start to fall asleep.

 

You wake up the next morning, back sore from sleeping on the lumpy couch. Stretching, you hear a few pops as stress is released from your spine. You smile as your scratch your back while walking to your small kitchen. Time to start the day!

 

Make breakfast, grab your mail, Oh! Your box of Japanese candy finally arrived! and getting ready to go shopping, you deem today already going good. Though, as soon as you step out your door, you crash into someone, knocking yourself on your rear. Heh, spoke too soon. Spitting out apologies, you realize it was the skeleton you checked out the night before. Only, now instead of his blue jacket, he had on a shirt that read, "bone to be wild" with a small cartoon bone underneath. You couldn't help but grin at the pun.

 

He holds out a hand to help you up, and you quickly grab it, feeling the thick bone that was both warm and smooth. He has a smug smile plastered to his face. Skull? Is it considered a face? Questions for later. "heh, fallin’ for me already?" He winked as you dust yourself off.

 

"S-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." You look away embarrassed.

 

Great. Not only did you totally make a fool of yourself in front of this stranger, now you had to deal with the awkwardness of the entire situation. It’s times like these you really wished the world would swallow you whole.

 

He seems to sense your discomfort, taking a step back to give you some room. “sooo, what’cha doin’ out this early? ya look _bone_ tired.” It isn’t a lie, no matter how much sleep you got, you still had dark circles under your eyes.

 

You looked at him a bit confused. Having not looked at the time yet, you didn’t think you were up before you usually would be. Looking at your phone, you’re surprised when you read 7:00. You’ve never woken up this early! Well, not since your graduated from high school that is. "Ran out of food, gotta get more." You’re so good at conversing. A+.

 

You wait for a good time to excuse yourself, already feeling drained from the unnecessary social interaction. You’re about to just walk away when you hear him speak up. "hows about i go with you?" His face a smidge more serious.

 

Confused as to why this man, who you don’t even have the name for, would want to join you on a shopping trip. "Oh, uhm… You really don't have to, I'm just grabbing a few things." You shake your head at the thought of having to socialize any more than you already have today.

 

"nah, 's alright. ‘sides, we’re goin’ in the same direction anyway." His smile more genuine. " _Patella_ the truth, it's a little dangerous for such a young girl to be walking around town on their own."

You were starting to get pissed. Not because he was basically forcing himself to join you, but because he judged your strength based solely on your appearance. But what stopped you from knocking him into next week to prove yourself, that fucker made a pun. The smug smile on his face was just waiting for you to react. Sorry skelly. Not today.

Turning away from him, you begin your trek to the mall. He’s soon by your side, an awkward silence dragging between the two of you. What’s worse is the pain in your chest is back. Thinking of something to say you end up spitting out, "s-sorry. I haven't actually properly introduced myself." Turning to him you hold out your hand. "My name is y/n." Taking your hand in his, you marvel at how the contact sends warmth through your body. It wasn’t uncomfortable like it should be, instead bringing a smile to your blank face.

 

"'m sans. sans the skeleton." Well no shit you’re a skeleton.

 

Pulling your hand away, you look down. The silence starts again, this time a bit less awkward. Every so often you glance up at Sans, his smile ever so present, not at all minding the silence. You feel a weight lift off your shoulders once you deem him safe, no longer having to keep yourself on edge. Finally, you reach your favorite store. You’re about to walk in but you remember your walking partner, "You really don't need to stay with me. I'm getting clothes and I don't want to bore you."

 

He doesn't say anything, just follows you in. You spend the better part of two hours looking through racks of discount clothing, trying on some that you think look good. Sans actually has a really good eye when it comes to styles that suit you. In the end, you leave with three sweaters, two pairs of jeans and a few summer dresses. For a second, you completely forgot the man with you was still a stranger.

 

As you start walking in the direction of your home, Sans starts speaking. “you wanna grab some grub? i know a great place a few blocks away." It's the least you can do to accept the invitation. You did drag him along with you. His smile stretches as you nod your head, allowing him to lead the way.

 

You both come up to a small brick building with a neon sign that read GRILLBYS and you hesitate before entering. You weren’t really that good with being in such a social setting, and by the looks of it this place was packed to the brim with people. Using Sans as a buffer, you follow behind him into the restaurant. Freezing in your spot, you watch as monsters and humans alike greet Sans with loud cheers. You don’t notice him walking away from you until the cheers die out and you’re standing by yourself.

 

 Sans notices you haven’t moved, and pats the stool next to him inviting you to sit. With shaking legs, you walk the short distance to the bar, almost losing your balance when sitting on the stool. You pick up the menu when you notice the fire elemental behind the bar.

 

Sans noticed you staring but before he could say anything you gave him a smug look. "Huh. Never knew I'd see someone this _hot_." You jabbed your thumb towards Grillby with a wink, trying to hide that fact that you really wanted to die now.

 

His eye sockets lit up. Like, you could see literal sparkles, but he soon fixes back to his casual smirk. "nice one kid." You both ordered and sat in an awkward silence before you spoke again.

 

"Why exactly did you follow me around today? You don’t know me, and I'm sure it must have been super boring." You play with your hands, picking at the loose skin by your nails.

 

He takes a while to answer, making your nerves heighten. "ain't gonna _fibula_. 'm not quite sure myself." You give a confused look while he scratches the back of his head. "i mean, maybe ‘cause yer the first human not ta give me and my bro shit. wanted ta thank ya for it." His cheek bones turn a light shade of blue which makes you smile a bit. Was that his version of a blush? He clears his throat again as he continues. "also, my bro wanted to invite you over for dinner. he seems ta have taken a liking to you as well."

 

You look down at your hands trying to think of what to say. It's been a while since someone has asked you to hang out, plus it'd be nice to not have to cook your own meal for once. You looked back up again with a smile. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Or at the very least, very interesting." His smile widened at your answer. Pulling his phone from his hoodie pocket, he tosses it to you. You fumble with the phone a bit before finally securing it in your hands.

 

"here, put yer number in so we can keep in contact." You nod, quickly typing in your number and gently handing it back when you were done.

 

You look at the time and realizing how late it's gotten. "Oh! I should probably get going. I have some homework I need to do." You get up, snaking some money out of your pocket to pay for your food, when sans grabs your hand. He hands back your money, winking as he chuckles. "don't worry. i know a short cut."

 

Not a second later, you’re surrounded by darkness. Your feet lose purchase of the ground forcing you to latch onto Sans like a lifeline. You try to catch your breath, fear creeping into your mind, but as soon as it happens, it’s over and you’re back at your house. You feel your lunch try to make a comeback, forcing you to dry heave. It takes a minute for you to regain your composure, your voice weak as you mumble out, "Wha- how did you?" He moves his hands away from each other, all while wiggling his fingers. He looks both ways before whispering,

 

"magic."

 

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath through your nose in an attempt to hide your giggles but when you open then back up, he's gone. Confused as to where he went, you take a quick look around before grabbing your bags and running into the safety of your home. As soon as you close the door, you can feel your batteries begin charging. Today was exhausting. But, maybe your life would start to get a little interesting.

 

With a smile on your face, you grab your laptop from the floor and begin your hours of homework while listening to your favorite band’s new album. Today was a good day, you think. Maybe, just maybe, you could start to trust this Sans guys. It’s been a while since you’ve had a friend.

 


	2. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking since I'm focusing on TMHTL, I'll be updating this story at night after work. I should be able to post the same days as TMHTL, but if something comes up I'll be sure to make a post on [Tumblr](https://punny-bone-fucker.tumblr.com)

You're in the middle of your calculus homework when you hear your phone play the Attack On Titan season 1 theme, indicating a new text. You look at the device, a bit curious as to who would be texting you, the only people who had your number being your boss and a couple coworkers. But they never texted you, always called.

 

Then it hits you.

 

You had forgotten you gave Sans your phone number the day before. You didn’t think he would actually text you though. Shrugging, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding before turning the phone over and unlocking the screen.

 

Bone Buddy 12:56

hey kiddo. you doin’ anything today?

 

It takes you a couple of seconds to comprehend that he’s asking your plans, the last time you made plans with someone, it ended up being a joke and they never showed up. You’re a bit hesitant to answer, but then you remember how safe you felt with him and how honest he was with you. _No matter, he’ll bore of you either way. Just like everyone else._ Shut up brain.

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:03

Oh, uhm not really. I didn't have anything planned…

 

Bone Buddy 1:04

cool. want to do something? work closed early and ‘m kinda hungry

 

Why is he so persistent on hanging out with you? Two times in two days? Doesn’t he get tired of being around people?

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 1:06

I guess that’s fine. I assume you want to go to Grillby’s(?) again. What time should I be there?

 

Bone Boy 1:06

Smart girl. be there in 30, ‘ll pick ya up at yer place

 

Staring at your phone, you let out a long breath. One hand comes up, rubbing the bridge of your nose while disturbing your glasses in the process. Welp, no time for a shower. Hope he likes the smell of sweat mixed with rose perfume. You place your phone back onto the table, saving the worksheet you had started on your computer. You had until midnight to turn it in, an hour of goofing off would do you no harm.

 

You're washing last nights makeup off your face as different scenario play through your head. The worse you can imagine is Sans deciding you’re a boring person and not wanting to talk anymore. The thought hurts your chest so you turn your attention to conversational ideas.

 

You know Sans likes bad puns, and you’re sure you can think of a few that might make him laugh. Other than that, you don't really know anything about him. You could ask about his brother. You know he's quite the colorful character and Sans had jumped at the topic of how cool his brother is when you had lunch yesterday.

 

Maybe you were in over your head. What makes you think you could befriend the two? All your other friends left you, so you know you’re not the best person. Maybe it's in his best interest if he decided not to get to know you.

 

You slap your face a couple times, hoping to knock the negative thoughts out of your head much like in anime. Grabbing a towel, you dry your face and walk to your room to get dressed. You don’t realize how long you’re standing, staring at your open closet until you have almost every article of clothing you own laid out on your bed and floor.

 

Why were you trying so hard? You’re just going to hang out for a little bit, then you'll fake a phone call and leave. That’s how it always goes. Play it safe ____, no need to put extra effort into something as miniscule as a lunch date.

 

Wait…. Did you just say date? No. no fucking way is this considered a date. Sans felt bad for you, so he was playing nice until he could get away from you. Yes. That’s what’s happening. Don’t get attached, it’ll only make leaving worse. Lock up that heart. Tight.

 

You go back to the task at hand, picking up a pair of high waisted shorts and a sleeveless blouse. You tuck the shirt into your pants before grabbing your combat boots. You put on your glasses and grab your purse before heading to the door. You figure the natural waves of your hair are tame enough to not do anything to, but you do put a hair band around your wrist just to be safe.

 

You’re about to grab the handle to open your front door, when a loud knock interrupts you. You pull your hand back and your heart feels like it's about to pop out of your chest. Again, you slap your hands against your cheeks and open the door to show Sans leaning against the railing on your porch.

 

"sup. you ready to have fun?" Sans gives you a cheeky smile, looking your outfit up and down.

 

You lock the doors behind you, feeling a little self-conscious about the amount of skin being shown, but dammit it’s hot out! You don’t need to be sweating if you can help it!  "S-Sure, I needed a break from my homework.” You try to keep your nerves down as you begin walking.

 

"so, i thought we'd take a walk in the park before grabbin’ grub. get to know each other, yeah?" He points at the small park nestled between your apartment complex and a large office building. His hands move back into his coat pockets as the both of you continue.

 

"That sounds nice." You cross your arms behind your back, squeezing from time to time to keep you calm.

 

The walk is quiet, only lasting a few minutes before the both of you make it to a wooden bench. Not many people are here, but the few that are, give you dirty looks. You knew there were a few people who are racist against monsters, but you've never seen it yourself. You’re anxiety spikes as a tall woman sneers down at you, spitting close to your feet. Sans notices this and wraps an arm around your waist.

 

You assume Sans is trying to help you calm down, but his touch does nothing but force you to jump from your spot and hold your hands up in defense. For a second his smile looks strained, like he’s trying not to frown. But again, that friendly smile rests easily on his skull.

 

Sans Gets up, deciding to go further into the park not only for more privacy but also in hopes of getting away from the people causing your distress. You eagerly join him, your walk more of a jog as you look around for any more potential threats. There's nobody in sight, so you take a seat on a nearby bench. Sans joins you, sitting on the other side. He wasn't sure if he should sit close to you or not since his touch triggered a defense mechanism in you.

 

"So," you begin, placing your hands in your lap. "You said we should get to know each other?"

 

His smile widens a fraction, relief filling his soul. At least you were comfortable enough to speak first. "yeah.  guess i did."

 

"Well, uh, what exactly would you like to know about me?" Your voice cracked a little, making you cringe at the pitiful sound.

 

"let’s start easy." You tilt your head to the side. "hmm.....favorite color?"

 

"Light blue...." It’s a weird yet simple question, your mind bringing you back to answering the question as an ice breaker in grade school. The answer itself coming easy enough. "Yours?"

 

"periwinkle."

 

"Oh, that’s a neat shade." You give a weak smile.

 

"siblings?" Sans was patient as he waits for you to answer, a knowing look on his face.

 

"Not...really? I have a step sister, but she never really liked me much." You tried to shake it off, but the hurt stung deep.

 

"sorry pal, didn’t mean ta open fresh wounds." His smile fades as he takes in the hurt in your eyes. “want ta talk about it?" He hesitates to touch your hand, waiting for you to nod in approval.

 

"It's nothing serious, I don’t even know why it hurts. My father married her mother. I guess she didn't like that mommy wasn’t in love with daddy anymore, so she's taking her hatred out on me." You shrug, hoping your indifference will make him believe you truly don’t care about it.

 

"geez. that’s no reason to deny family." He looks upset. Why though? It had nothing to do with him.

 

"Uhm.... is there anything else you'd like to know?" Your attempt at changing the subject works, the cogs in his mind working overtime as he tries to think of a new question. In the end, he asks you what your studying in school, what school you go to, what your hobbies are, the type of music you listen to, where you work, and what you want to do in the future.

 

You answer each question with choppy responses and ask him questions of your own. If he goes to school, where he works, what he likes best about the surface, his relationship with his brother, and if he wants to pursue a career. It surprises you to learn that he actually wanted to teach astronomy in a nice college, but decided against it since the surface wouldn’t accredit the degree’s he gained in the underground.

Hours pass as you keep the conversation going both ways. You're no longer uncomfortable around Sans, and it seems he’s noticed your change in behavior. He starts to crack the worst jokes you've ever herd. You, retort by telling your own crappy jokes. You’re rewarded by Sans bursting out in laughter, which in turns makes you giggle uncontrollably.

 

This is the best you've felt in a while. You we're surprised at how well the two of you were getting along together, even more so at the fact that the conversation hasn’t bore yet. You were sure he wouldn’t be able to go more than half an hour with you, but it seems you both have more in common than you thought. In a way, it felt like you've known him forever.

 

You don't realize how late it's gotten until your stomach let's out a low, but loud growl. You both hear it and Sans just stares at you. You feel your cheeks blossom a beautiful shade of crimson as a few drops of sweat rise to the side of your face. Tripping over your words, you finally submit to covering your face with your hands.

 

"ya know, i could go for a bite to eat. just look at me, ‘m all bone." He lightens the mood with the terrible joke that you can't help but laugh at.

 

"Yeah. We should grab something." You stand up followed by Sans, who reaches a hand out to you.

 

"here. i know a shortcut. just.... hold tight and close your eyes." He pulls you close and you can’t help but stiffen. Letting yourself relax, you still hesitate to wrap your arms around him.

 

As soon as your eyes shut, darkness surrounds you. Your feet are touching nothing making it feel like your falling. Subconsciously, you grip your arms tighter around Sans to keep from being consumed by nothingness.

 

In the matter of seconds you can feel the ground beneath you again. Thats when a feeling of vertigo hits you. Your stomach does a few flips causing you to cough, but when you do you can finally open your eyes. Looking around, you're greeted by the familiar atmosphere and a sick feeling in your stomach.

"You do like this place, don't you." You follow Sans into the building, sitting in the stools you've sat at the day before.

 

"what can i say? this place is quite the _hot_ spot." You let out a loud groan and he winks.

 

You both sit in a comfortable silence while eating. You watch as Sans chugs a bottle of ketchup, (which makes you gag) he offers you some before finishing it off but you tell him to have it. You finish your meal as quick as you can, ordering a drink as a treat.

 

“didn't know ya drank." He leans his head on the bar counter, looking up at you with half lidded eye.

 

"Yeah. I don't try to make a habit of it, but it's nice every now and then. Plus, I don't have school tomorrow, and I go into work later in the evening." You down another shot, and let out a pleased sigh. "Take a load off. We can see who can drink the most." You could already feel the alcohol hitting your system, but you don't care.

 

Sans takes you up on your offer and orders a round. "oh, you're on kid."

 

You're nine shots in before you’re really getting drunk. Great thing about alcohol? It takes a minute for it to hit your system. Making you think you have a high tolerance when in reality, you don’t. Sans is starting to slur his words as well as hiccup between words. It’s not until the eleventh that you're entirely shit faced. You fling your arm around Sans' shoulder bringing him close to you while swaying back and forth.

 

"Ya know *hic* I uh I was REALLY nervous bout taday!" You're lucky you can even form words. Sober you is dying from embarrassment.

 

"ah kid! don be scared a me!" He's just as drunk as you are now. Your banter making all the other patrons laugh. "i dun bite! not less ya want me ta...." he knocks his head against yours, causing you to laugh in a gross manner.

 

Grillby gives you both a stern look as he refuses to give you more to drink. You and Sans try to protest, saying you’re not even that drunk, but the fumbling of your words proves otherwise. His test? Tell the time, to which both you and Sans look for a clock, opting on your phone and yelling at it that you were, indeed not drunk.

 

You're finally forced to leave when it's time to close shop. You both stumble out of the store, holding onto each other to steady yourselves. It takes a while, but you finally manage to get home in one piece.

 

You offer your couch to Sans but he swears up and down he can make it home by himself. As it turns out, by himself means him calling Papyrus to meet him back at Grillby's to pick him up. You close your door after making sure Sans makes his way off your street.

 

Stumbling back to your room, you give your bed one look before you face plant onto the soft mattress. Immediately, you fall asleep.

 

You wake up the next morning with a throbbing headache. God, why did you drink so much? You didn't mean to get carried away. Then it hits you. Sans was with you. You let him see a side of you that is extremely embarrassing. You grab your phone, already typing out an apology, about to press send when you get a text from Sans.

 

Bone Boy 9:43

‘m sorry bout yesterday. didn't mean for everything to get out of hand like that

 

XXX-XXXX 9:47

No! It's my fault! I'm the one who challenged you!

 

You're relieved though that you aren't the only who regretted the events of last night. He doesn't respond, but you don't mind. You managed to make friends with this neat guy. Now it was only a matter of not fucking it up.

 

XXX-XXXX 10:22

I had fun though. I’d like to hang out again.

 


	3. Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't in the original story! hope you like it ^^

As the week went on, your free time was spent either working, going to school or sleeping. You were glad when you had a second to just relax. It had been a couple days since you’ve hung out with Sans and you can’t help but get nervous that he had realized you weren’t worth being friends with. Shit, he had to keep you from having a panic attack when you went with him to the park. You knew it was just a matter of time before he cut all contact with you.

 

Though, every now and then he would text you a joke or two. It seemed whenever you were feeling your worst, he knew and would send his texts.

 

You had just gotten home from your job, immediately stripping off your soaking clothes. A small child had decided they wanted to throw an opened bottle of water at you, not only was it opened, but it was completely full. The mother apologized, but it wasn’t sincere. She was the type that believed her devil child was a saint and would never do anything wrong ever.

 

That was three hours ago.

 

The manager at the time refused to let you go home to change, so you had to deal with being cold and wet all day. Not only did that piss you off, but the weather forecast was also wrong! Instead of the bright sunny day they promised, as soon as you clocked out the sky grayed and rain started pouring. You didn’t take your car, thinking the exercise and warm breeze would do your soul good, instead riding your bike to work. It didn’t stop pouring down until you pulled into the parking garage.  

 

Dropping your clothes into the dirty hamper, you use your arm to sling the drenched waves of hair out of your face. Not wanting to bother with putting on a fresh layer of clothing, you dry off your naked body and drop yourself onto your couch.

 

You scan the ground with your hand, feeling around for your laptop. When you grab it, you roll onto your back and balance the computer on your chest. You go onto a website you had just started publishing your writing on, you were writing a self-insert fan fic about your favorite character. Having posted a chapter that morning, you decide to see if anyone had commented.

 

There was one girl, no matter how bad or good a chapter came out, she would always give you words of encouragement. Again, you recognize her username out of all the other comments you had received. She had asked you for your social media account names. Eh, what’s the worst that could happen? She could be a creepy murderer and come kill you, but that wouldn’t be a bad thing at this point.

 

You respond with your name on Facebook, username on Skype, Tumblr and Twitter. If she decides to stalk you, she has all she needs. You respond to a few more, ignore obvious trolls and delete comments you can’t think of responses to. With that done, you decide to watch a few Youtube videos Until it was time to cook diner.

 

Several hours pass, you’ve managed to force yourself to cook spaghetti, cleaned and washed the small apartment and finally settled down to sleep. Plugging in your phone, you close your eyes only to hear your phone ping with every new notification.

 

There’s a text from Sans bidding you a good night, ignore. An alert from Skype telling you someone added you, probably that one chick, ignore. A few things on Facebook, a girl, Scarlett, added you. You add back, shrugging. Looking through the rest, you delete anything unimportant. This time you turn the volume completely off on your phone so anything new wouldn’t interrupt you while trying to sleep.

 

Snuggling into your warm sheets, you close your eyes and beg your dreams to take you away from this world.

 

 

It was Saturday, which meant no school or work! Finally, you had a day that you could spend doing nothing. Or so you thought.

 

Scarlett had been messaging you on Skype all day. She really wanted to get in a video chat with you, but every time she would ask, you politely declined. At some point, it had gotten on your nerves and you decided to just ignore her for the time being.

 

You would, however, text Sans on and off. He tried talking you into video chatting with the poor girl, to which you responded by simply not responding. He should know you don’t like cameras or being on camera. Yet he’s still trying to get you out of that comfort zone. You don’t appreciate it, in fact you wish he’d stop.

 

Maybe if you ignore them both for the rest of the day, they’ll drop it.

 

Not knowing what to do, you let your mind wonder. You think about past friendship and what exactly happened that made them end. What had you done? You need to know so you don’t make the same mistake with Sans…

 

You’re brought out of your thoughts when you notice your phone in your hand. Somehow, you had opened a new message to Sans. You did feel kind of lonely without him bugging you… maybe you could try to hang out?

 

Yes. You’ll do that.

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 6:14

Hey, are you busy?

 

Before you can talk yourself out of it, you press the send button. Now to play the waiting game.

 

Minutes pass while you stare at your phone, waiting for Sans to respond. You’re losing hope, your mind filling with bad thoughts. With a sigh, you pocket your phone while walking to the front door to slip some shoes on. You grab your wallet and key, shoving the items in your hoodie pouch before leaving the comfort of your home.

 

Walking through the streets, you watch as people pass. Everyone in their own conversations, laughing and joking and just enjoying life. You can’t help but feel envious of them all. Why out of all the people out in the world, had the universe decided to screw you over? Now, you understand there are people who had it far worse than you. You appreciated the things you did have, but you couldn’t help the way your depression made you look at life.

 

You didn’t ask to be born to a mother who leaves and a father who takes his anger out on you. Why were you incapable of loving or being loved? Was it too much to ask to have at least one family member who cared enough to claim you as their own?

 

As you walk the streets you see a large group start to get together. Stopping, you finally tune back into what’s happening on the street. You can hear a few men yelling at someone, that someone only letting out shrill cries for help. Without thinking, you find yourself pushing past bodies, fighting your way to the small empty circle. There you see five large men beating a small green monster.

 

Her voice was shrill but silent, long blue hair covered one eye as she lifted stubby arms to try and protect herself from one of the mans kicks. It doesn’t work, instead the girl gets thrown by the kick, landing directly on your feet.

 

Bending down, you attempt to help her up, only to be pulled away by one of the other men. “What do you think yer doing, little missy?” he grabs the back of your hood, holding you up like a doll. The front of your hoodie presses into you, threatening to cut off your air supply.

 

You try to pull on the collar in hopes to allow some relief on your throat, but the man just chuckles at you. From the back of the group, you can hear a loud feminine voice call out the man holding you. “Hey! Let her down, she didn’t do shit to you!” When the man turns around, you finally get a good look at your savior.

 

She was a tall dark woman with a large cotton candy afro. Looking at her face, you notice her lime green lipstick and dark green eye shadow. It’s a little much for you, but she makes up for the color choice by having sharp winged liner. She wore a galaxy print crop top and short denim shorts that threatened showing the bottom of her ass, along with pitch black army boots.

 

Now that she was defending you, more and more people in the crowd started taking her side, yelling at the man to let go of you and to leave the monster girl alone. Slowly, the men start to hesitate and soon you’re thrown to the ground. As the men run away, you begin coughing and gaging now that you’re able to breathe again. The girl who saved you helps you up, dusting your clothes off for you.

 

“There ya go!” She wears a prideful smile as she looks you over.

 

Taking in a shaky breath, you bow your head. “T-Thanks…” you feel her plant a hand on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. The touch forces your head up, her bright smile almost blinding you.

 

“No problem shorty! But you should really get to where you’re going. Or at least don’t play hero when you know you’re weak.” Looking you over once more, she leans down, face centimeters away from your own. “You’re too cute to let that face get beat up.” Before you can register her movement, she plants her full lips against your smaller pair, pulling away after a moment. A smug smile replaces that of pride, her eyes half lidding as she watches your face grow significantly redder.

 

“Stay safe nerd. And may the universe make out worlds collide once more.” With that, she turns and leaves. Leaving you stunned and alone in the now partially empty street.

 

The only thing that brings you out of your stupor is the sound of your phone going off in your pocket. Carefully, you pull it out and look at the screen. You seems to have gotten a couple of texts from Sans. Letting out a breath, you look for the monster to see if she’s alright, but it seems she’s run away before she could get jumped again. Good thinking.

 

Unlocking your phone, you open the new texts.

 

Bone Buddy 8:31

hey kiddo, sorry can’t. ‘m at work

 

Bone Buddy 8:32

wanna get together tomorrow instead?

 

Bone Buddy 8:35

Ya there?

 

You feel a weight lifted from your chest as you read his texts. He isn’t annoyed by you like you thought! That’s good, you really liked the guy. He seemed a bit worried, so you pull up a new text.

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:01

Sorry, for bothering you, yeah. That sounds good! I got a few video games I think you’ll like 8D

 

Bone Buddy 9:03

ya ain’t no bother bud. see ya round noon?

 

Bone Buddy 9:04

whats 8D?

 

You chuckle a little, bringing yourself to start walking back home.

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX 9:05

It’s uh, glasses smile? B-Because I wear glasses…

 

Bone Buddy 9:08

huh. cute

 

You trip on your feet as soon as you read his text. Your face burning brighter than it had when that strange girl kissed you. Cute? Sans thinks you’re cute? No, that can’t be it! He just thinks your emoji was cute! Pinching your cheeks, you mutter ‘get yourself together’ as you pull yourself off the ground. Looking at your phone again, you feel that strange pulling on your chest that you get whenever you’re near him.

 

"Don't let him in ____. It'll only hurt more."


	4. Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had soooo much dialouge! Why did i do that? D: i hope i did well despite not having much to work with. I'm also trying to not rush the relationship, so we get a depressed p.o.s rejecting her feelings! :D

"UGHHHH!! What the hell??"

 

"geez kid, thought you were better than this." A low chuckle escapes the skeleton as he passes by your crashed car once more.

 

"I've got this! I swear!" You're getting more and more irritated by the second, rainbow road was really your weakness and you hated it.

 

Sans had come over at twelve on the dot, fast food bag and drinks in hand. You were grateful for the food, having already gone through this weeks provisions and not really wanting to go shopping just yet. You had the bright idea to play Mario Kart while trying to eat, which is why you were now trying to catch up to Sans. Taking a sip of your drink, you quickly maneuver your car only to be thrown off the track after trying to turn on one of the trickier turns.

 

"don't look like you got it." He takes a bite from his burger, leaning against your couch and only using one hand to control his character. It pissed you off. He passes the finish line and all you can do is toss your controller in the air, it gently plopping into your lap.

 

Switching to new game, you decide to let him try to beat a boss you were stuck on in Skyrim. He makes no motion to stop you when you place the controller in his hand, instead chuckling was he sees your frustrated frown. "You think you’re soooo good at video games, why don't you try to beat him?" You load your last save, letting him watch you attempt to defeat the enemy before quickly dying.

 

Sans watches the gameplay once more, letting you explain the controls before loading your last save, practicing the controls for a minute before setting off to battle. "think i can hold myself well against this scrub." He sets his burger on the table next to him and presses a button to continue the game.

 

"You won't be so cocky when you die." You place your hands behind your head as you watch Sans struggle.

 

He's ten turns into the battle before getting hit by a barrage of powerful attacks. Sweat starts to form on his brow and his once calm smile twists into one of anger. One more hit and he's a goner. You chuckle as he starts to mutter swears. He doesn’t notice the arrow directed at the back of his head until it hits and his character drops to the ground, dead. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He throws his arms into the air as the character falls to the ground loosing the last of it's health.

 

"What? That guy too much for little old Sansy here?” You love teasing him, your finger poking him in the chest. Annoyed, he grabs your finger, pulling it down and in turn, pulling you closer to him.

 

"shut up." His anger lessens as he starts to chuckle, you join in soon after the shock of being so close to him wears off.

 

"N-never underestimate me!" Your words are fast and choppy as you try to hide your embarrassment.

 

Luckily, he doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't say anything about it. You get up and turn the TV back to cable, putting the console and controller back in their spot in the stand. Grabbing the remote, you drop to your spot next to Sans.

 

"Got a request?" You point the remote at him, eyebrow quirked.

 

"nah. s’long not something with mettaton in it." He puts his arm behind your head, resting it on the top of the cushion. You blush at the gesture, nerves picking up as you realize how it would look if someone were to walk in. Scooting away just enough to not be noticed, you bring your knees to your chest as you begin channel surfing.

 

"Oh? Do you not like Mettaton?" You look at Sans from the corner of your eyes, watching him tense up after mentioning the famous robot.

 

"ehh not really." he let's out a sigh. "paps always watches his shows, got a crush on the egotistical asshole i think. i put up with him so my bros happy." He looks all but happy after admitting his brothers crush. It’s a little cute that he gets protective over his brother.

 

"I see. Well, no worries here, I don't care for his work anyway." You shrug and put on a movie channel. "Want some popcorn?" You stretch as you get up, popping a few nicks in your back in the process.

 

You don't notice the blush on Sans cheekbones until he speaks with a strained voice "sure."

 

Blush on your face, you walk to the kitchen and grab a bag of popcorn to put in the microwave. Setting it for two minutes, you hum as you listen to the kernels pop. You take the short time you have, to pull your thick hair into a messy bun. Once the timer beeps, you grab a bowl and pour the hot food into it before going back to join Sans.

 

"So, what are we watching?" You set the bowl between the two of you, grabbing a few to pluck in your mouth.

 

"some horror movie. from what i can tell, some guy moved inta a old house that's being haunted by a dead chick." He reaches into the bowl, grabbing a few pieces to eat. You marvel while watching him open his mouth, he has some pretty sharp canines and you can’t help but think of how they would feel pressed into your neck. Your blush comes back with a force and you have to keep from slapping the thoughts out of your head. What the fuck was your problem?

 

"I-I know this movie! I saw it in theaters and cried like a baby. It was so scary!" You resituate yourself, making sure to keep the bowl from knocking over while trying to hide your face from the skeleton.

 

"can’t do scary movies?" Sans has a shit eating grin on his face as he winks at you, trying not to laugh at your pout. “ya can hide in my side if ya get too scared.” If you could describe your face right now, you’d say you looked like a tomato.

 

You knew he was just joking, but his words make your heart flutter. You take a moment to question why he had that kind of an impact on you, it's not like he liked you or anything. You knew there was no way he could be serious. That’s how it always goes. Tease the depressed girl until she falls for you, then stomp on her heart in front of everyone… Maybe you were just over thinking everything.

 

And there was also no way you could have a crush on Sans! Hell, you've only known him for a couple weeks now. That was too soon for anyone to develop feelings for someone. Besides, he was... him! And you were you… he didn't take you seriously at all and you knew it.

 

Besides, you were human and he's a monster. You've herd of the two species being together as couples, and a few of them got married. But you’re sure he never even thought of you like that. Why would he?

 

"you ok? yer strangely quiet." Sans nudged your shoulder bringing you out of your thoughts.

 

"Oh. Yeah, I'm good, just really like this movie!" You force a laugh, glad the lights were off. If they weren't, you're sure he would see how much your blushing right now.

 

"if you say so." He hesitates to put his attention back on the movie, watching you from the corner of his eye for a moment longer. He knows your smile is fake, hell, he wears the same one. But why you felt the need to still pretend around him, he had no idea.

 

Somewhere during the duration of the movie, you lean against Sans. So now your both cuddling on the couch. You aren't sure if you should be comfortable, or on edge. You were afraid you were making him uncomfortable by your intimate contact, but before you can move he wraps an arm around your waist, unconsciously pulling you closer to his side. Your mouth twists up into a smile and you let out a pleased sigh before relaxing your body into his touch.

 

You’re glad you became friends.

 

The movie rolls it's credits and your released from Sans grip. You get up, and take the now empty bowl with you to the kitchen. You get back and Sans is talking to someone on the phone. "What’s up?" He hangs up after you settle yourself back down.

 

"just paps. he wanted to remind me to make dinner plans with you. also see when 'll be coming home." He puts the phone back into his pocket before rubbing the back of his skull.

 

"I see." You position yourself so you’re facing him, rubbing your neck with one hand while picking at the couch with the other.

 

He waits for you to say something else, and when you don’t he lets out a sigh. “when ya free?”

 

"Oh, uhm I think my next day off is next Tuesday.” You look down, putting your hands in your lap as you wait for him to tell you it’s not a good day.

 

"sounds good. 'll let him know." He gets up from his spot and holds a hand out to you. Confused, you take his hand and allow him to lift you from your spot. "he’s really is excited to meet you.” Again, he pauses, hoping you’d speak up. “guess it’s time ta take my leave. gotta pick a few things up before i get home." You both walk to the door before letting him out.

 

"Alright. I'm looking forward to finally meet this super cool brother of yours I keep hearin' about, that is, for longer than five minutes at work." You smile at your friend, earning a smile back.

 

"cool. ya won't be disappointed." He chuckles, albiet a bit awkwardly.

 

"I believe you! Don't worry your cute little head too much." You mentally slap yourself as Sans walks out of the house.

 

"me? worry? how dare you." He gives you a dramatic sigh and a fake 'I can't believe this' face that you laugh at.

 

"Oh! I do apologize! I forgot that you're a stone cold badass!"

 

"Bad to the bone, baby." You flush at the words but manage to keep your cool long enough to send him off. You really hope he ignores the slight stutter in your movements. "well, should be heading out. 'll be seeing ya." With a wave, you watch as he disappears from your porch.

 

"See ya…" You watch his spot for a second before closing your door. You lock the door, a reflex from growing up in a not to good neighborhood. Pressing the back of your head against the cool wood, you slide down until your ass is on the floor.

 

Hugging your knees to your chest, you drop your head to rest on your knees. Taking in a couple breaths, you finally allow your shoulders to sag. The tug in your chest is replaced by a slight sting and you bring your hand to grip the fabric over your heart. Why do you always feel like shit when he leaves? It’s the same feeling you got when you were with him.

 

You shakily pull yourself up, you have to pull your pants up so they don’t fall down. Not bothering to clean up your mess, your feet walk you to your bed room. Pulling back the covers, you fall onto your bed. You wrap the blankets tight around you, bringing your knees to your chest as you force yourself to fall asleep.

 

“I need to stay away. Can’t get attached, can’t get to know his family. Stop whatever he is trying to do to you.” You have a good feeling that isn't going to be an option.


	5. We All Have Our Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slight TW mention of eating disorder anorexia!
> 
> i wanted to dig deeper into readers mental illnesses this time around since i only glossed over them in the original story. I hope you all enjoy this, and i wrote it well enough to not upset anyone who may be suffering with the same illness!

You wake up early the next day. The feeling of an introvert hangover entering your brain. You stare up at your ceiling, eyes tracing every paint splatter from passionate art pieces. Everything feels so foreign to you right now. Like you were trespassing on someone else's life instead of your own.

You're brought out of your haze by the gentle vibrations of your phone on your night stand. Slowly turning your head, you watch your phone light up with different notifications. Most of them being from your new friend Scarlett. Every morning she would greet you, making sure you hadn't dropped off the deep end the night before. With a sigh, you reach out for your phone, shielding your eyes for the oncoming bright light.

Scarlett 10:12

Heyyyy! You up yet??

[gif]

Scarlett 10:26

Oooph forgot you’re a bed troll who stay asleep till 4 in the afternoon! Text me when you get this!!

Rolling your eyes at the fake concern, you quickly type out a curt 'hey' before moving your attention to the other notifications clogging up your phone. As per usual, there's the daily disgusting text from the man who you used to call father. You thought you blocked his number, guess he got a new one. At this point, you were too tired to go through the trouble of blocking him again. Instead allowing your phone to send a read receipt to his own phone.

You might regret this later, but for now you couldn't care less what he sends you.

The rest are from different apps you use to pass the time. Once you're done clearing it all out, you slowly drag yourself out of bed and into your small kitchen. Looking through your pantry, you find you have no appetite and opt out of eating for the day. The soft plush of your growing stomach helping push the decision.

Dropping yourself on your ratty couch, you try to turn on your tv only to find the cable has been disconnected. "Fuck." Turning to the large pile of bills on your coffee table, you dig through it until you find an unopened bill from your cable company. Upon inspection, you see it’s a couple weeks old. At this point, your bill was a couple hundred over what you had agreed upon paying.

You knew it was illegal for companies to overcharge like that, but what could you do? You knew it was strange that you had enough money to preorder the new fallout game. Going onto your banking app, you sigh in relief when you see you have just enough to pay off the bill. You get that paid and they tell you you'll have your cable back in a few days.

Not knowing what to do with yourself, you decide to go on a run. Hoping to get the remaining fat off your already grossly thin body. Putting on your jogging suit, you stare at your reflection in the mirror. Now, to others you may look a border line unhealthy thin. But you see every ounce of fat on your person. In your eyes, your body is much like Santas. Disgusted with yourself, you quickly grab your keys and phone, locking your door before starting your run.

\----------

You come home drenched in sweat, the bun you had your nappy hair in now almost completely out and dripping with sweat. Tugging the tie out of your hair, you rip a few strands out in the process. You comb your fingers through your tangled locks, getting out as many knots as possible before you jump in the shower. 

Turning on the cold water, you slowly step into your walk-in shower, closing the glass door behind you. You allow the water to submerge your long hair as you work your shampoo into a lather. The soap runs down your scarred back as you grab your razor and begin shaving the forest of leg hair you've been too lazy prior to shave. 

Once your hair is rinsed through, you rub conditioner into the ends. While you let that sit in your hair, you begin washing the sweat and oil from your skin. The shower takes about twenty minutes before you finally shut off the now freezing water and wrap yourself in a plush towel.

Going into your dark room, you dig in a clean pile of clothes for a comfortable pair of sweats and tank top. Opting out of a bra, you wrap your still dripping hair in a cotton shirt and make your way back to your living room.

Seeing that the cable is turned on, you switch it to the discovery channel. With that as your background noise, you notice it not even one yet, and decide you had enough time before your shift to chug out a new chapter in your fan fic. You hadn't looked at your phone since you originally left the house so you decide to do so before pulling up your writing document.

Scarlett was still trying to get you on video chat, and Sans had sent you a text reminding you of the dinner plans you had made for Tuesday. Your throat tightens as you remember already making the plan, your mind beating yourself up over it knowing full well you had no intention of going in the first place. You had to remind yourself you wouldn't allow yourself to get close again, not after what happened four years prior.

Shaking your head, you decide to ignore his text for now, instead moving back to the empty page on your laptop.


	6. It's a Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to bring readers depression and self doubt more into how they act, because i kind of feel like i hardly touched in it in the original. This means I'll have to change and add a few more chapters to make it less rushed, and portray reader building trust with the monsters better. 
> 
> I hope I can portray it right! Let me know in the comments!

It's the night before you meet with the skeletons and sleep is not coming easy. "Why in the fuck did I agree to this?"

 

Your anxiety runs wild at the many thoughts of tomorrow running through your head. Each unrealistic, yet horrifying scenario making the bile in your stomach turn. "What if I say something stupid? What if they decide they no longer like me?" Burying your face in your pillow, you let the flattened cloud dull your yelling.

 

This was going to be extremely uncomfortable. You had already hung out with Sans a few times, and was never a stranger to a bad joke in a text. But for some reason, this was different. Maybe because you've never met papyrus other than in the store the first day.

 

Maybe you were afraid of making a bad reputation. Because if he didn't like you, Sans would see how bad of a person you are. You were afraid he'd stop talking to you. With each thought, you forget more and more that your original goal was to push both monsters as far away as possible.

 

Paranoia getting the best of you, you unlock your phone, unconsciously opening a new text.

 

XXX-XXXX 12:53 

hey

 

Your eyes glued to the screen, you notice his immediate reply.

 

Bone Boy 12:54 

what's up?

 

Minutes pass as you stare at the two words, nothing but pure curiosity pushing you to type a response.

 

XXX-XXXX 1:12 

nothing really. Just can't sleep.

 

Stepping out of bed, you tug down your rising shirt and begin walking to your living room. As you fall onto your hard couch, you feel your phone vibrate in your grasp. 

 

Bone Boy 1:21 

don't tell me you got bonely without me (;

 

XXX-XXXX 1:23

that was terrible

 

Bone Boy 1:25 

so, you want to tell me why your still up?

 

His question makes you stiffen. Why were you still up? Reason starts to crawl back into your empty head as you remember there was no reason to be worried. Putting the back of your hand to your forehead, you let out a sigh. You try to think of an excuse, but instead just type out,

 

XXX-XXXX 1:46 

Had a nightmare. I couldnt sleep.

 

H asks no question, aware that you probably wouldn't give him a true answer anyway. Instead filling the time with friendly banter, which mainly consisted of him telling weird stories of what happened at his multiple jobs earlier that day until you slowly fall asleep.

* * *

 

 

You slowly open your eyes, squinting them at the natural sunlight peering through your curtains. Pulling your upper body up, you stretch out your back, the sound of multiple bones pop fills the quiet space. Sleeping on the couch really did a number on you.

 

After the few notches in your back pop, you grab your phone and head for the shower. Before you could turn the faucet on and step in, your phone starts ringing. The label read SANS.

 

"Hello?" You prop your phone between your shoulder and cheek so you can get out of your clothes.

 

"can humans digest glitter?" The question came at such a shock, you accidentally drop your phone on your foot. 

 

Picking it up quickly, you hesitate to answer "I.... I don't think we can. Wh-" you get cut off by a quick thank you before he hung up.

 

What the actual hell? You try to shrug it off,  deciding not to stress yourself over the ominous question.

 

You finish your shower faster than normal, opting out of washing your hair since you had the day prior, getting dressed in your room when you hear a knock on your door.

 

You grab a shirt and put it on deciding it was long enough to cover everything, it was from your larger years afterall. Opening the door, you see Sans leaning against the frame.

 

"What brings you here?" You clear your throat, hoping its loud enough to get his attention. 

 

"I'm here to... pick you......up....." his words show down as his face flushes. You don't notice his eyes wonder down as he rakes over your half revealed body. 

 

"Sorry I'm not quite ready. You can come in while I finish, I just have to dry my hair and put some pants on." You lead him to the living room telling him to make himself at home.

 

Accepting the invite, he plops down on the love seat and turns on the tv. You run back to your room and throw on the first pair of jeans and tee shirt you can find. With no time to panic, you walk back to the living room and notice Sans has fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch. That can't be comfortable for him... 

 

"Sans wake up, I'm ready now." You place your hand on his shoulder trying to nudge him awake.

 

Instead, he grabs your arm and pulls you on top of him. Everything in your body yells run as your brain is filled with ringing alarms. face bright red, you barely notice he's still sleep. A few more tries to shake him awake fail, and youreyoabout to just give up when your mind tells you to step out of your comfort zone and take drastic measures. 

 

You put each leg on either side of his body so you can straddle him, then each hand by either side of his skull. At this point you've figured he's not actually asleep and is just messing with you, so you lean down, cheek barely grazing his, "WAKE UP SANS!"

 

You yell where his ear should be and he jumps up with a surprised look on his face.

 

"the hell was that for???" He grabs your wrist and pulls you forward.

 

Hiding your building anxiety attack, and choose to put up a tough front "That's what happens when bad people play tricks!" You easily climb off the seat, sure to hid your face in a curtain of hair. "Now come on. I believe Papyrus has been waiting long enough for us to get there."

 

You walk towards the door only to be stopped by Sans hand entwined with yours.

 

"don't worry _____, i know a short cut." He gives you a wink and suddenly your at his front door.

 

"Do you always have to do that?" He just shrugs and leads you into the house.

 

You're only two steps in when an excited Papyrus picks you up of the floor in a hug. "HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU COULD FINALLY COME OVER! I'VE BEEN EXCITED TO FORMALLY MEET YOU." His hug tightens before he finally let's you go.

 

You have to use all of your strength to keep your voice from cracking at the sudden contact. "Thank you Papyrus! I've been excited to meet you as well!" You fix your shirt and give him a warm smile.

 

"SANS TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT! DON'T FRET! FOR THEY WERE ONLY GOOD THINGS! THANK YOU FOR TAKING CARE OF MY BROTHER." Sans talks about you a lot huh? You obviously have to hold that against him now. You shoot sans a grin before you continue.

 

"Oh! It's not a problem! Sans always talks about how cool you are so I was glad to hear you wanted to meet me." that's right. Hide your fear.

 

Papyrus walks you over to the table and pulls a chair out for you. You sit down and Sans takes the seat right across from you. Suddenly, a large plate of spaghetti is placed in the center of the table. Papyrus stacks a small mountain of rhinestone encrusted noodles on your plate. It was far too much for you to eat but you didn't want to be rude, so you nod in thanks and prod at the mountain with your fork. 

 

The two brothers start to eat while you twirl a few noodles on your fork, taking small bites at a time. It was terrible. Papyrus looks at you excitedly, waiting for your response. While Sans give you an I'm so sorry look.

 

You force yourself to swallow before looking at Papyrus with a smile. "This is really good Papyrus! I didn't know you could cook so well!" Sans gives out a relieved sigh and a thumbs up.

 

"I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SPENT MANY HOURS TRYING TO PERFECT IT!" You eat half of what was given before you can feel your stomach begin to stretch.

 

Papyrus puts the rest in a container and gives it back to you. "YOU MAY COME OVER ANYTIME AND I SHALL MAKE YOU MORE OF MY GREAT SPAGHETTI!" His grin wide with an orange dust off blush on his cheek bones.

 

Sans motions you to sit next to him on the couch. You place the container on the table and walk to the living room. He's seated on a love seat much like your own. You drop into the empty spot. Your hand falls on his but he makes no attempt to move it, but you quickly sit it in your lap. This only makes him chuckle at your rosy cheeks. 

 

Papyrus sits on the floor in front of you after placing in a movie. You don't know how much longer it is before your eyes get heavy with sleep.

* * *

 

 

You wake up the next day, forgetting you stayed over at the brothers house. You were still on the couch before you notice your body was tangled with Sans'. His arms wrap around you and you try to push away so you can stand up.

 

But to no avail his arms tighten and you're pulled closer in. Your head was buried in his rib cage lightly pressing into his sternum. Somehow, this was comforting. You're too exhausted from being out all day to escape his grasp, despite everything in you telling you to leave, you allow yourself to be held captive until he wakes up.

 

A few hours later you're welcome up by Papyrus telling Sans to ask what you'd like for breakfast. You roll off the couch and walked to the kitchen. They both look at you before speaking.

 

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN. I AM SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO STAY OVER!" You sit at the table after giving Papyrus a nod. Sans sits in the chair next to you, offering a cup of coffee. You gladly accept it before speaking.

 

"Sorry I crashed on your couch. I didn't realize how tired I was." You look down at the coffee.

 

"its no problem kiddo. we're used to having people sleep here." He ruffles your hair despite your protest.

 

You cant help but feel like a burden. So instead of sitting with the shorter skeleton, you stand up and walk to the kitchen where Papyrus was doing dishes.

 

You pick up a rag and start to dry them off, not letting them tell you otherwise. Instead handing Sans the dry dishes to put them in their rightful place. After a few minutes of the three of you working together in almost silence, all the dishes are clean and put away. 

 

You look at the time before realizing its past afternoon. You say your goodbyes and Sans takes you home. You give Sans a wave as you begin digging in your pocket for your house key. "Thank you for having me. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden.." You immediately look down as you retrieve your keys from your pocket. 

 

"never a burden ____. you should come over more often though,  Papyrus really seemed to enjoy your company." He waves his goodbyes and is gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Walking into your home, you kick off your shoes before snuggling up in a blanket on your couch. You unlock your phone, your brows knitting together in a look of confusion when you see at some point Papyrus had snuck his number into your contact list. 

 

With a sigh, you rub your temples and fall asleep to the sound of your favorite Youtuber reacting to a popular talk slow and it's crazy guest. 


	7. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i want to actually go into detail about readers creepy dad. I have a feeling it'll add a few new chapters to the story!

The week goes by without much interruption. You're a bit surprised to have not been contacted by either skeleton other than for small talk.   
  
  
You really expected Papyrus of all people to try and get you over again. You could easily tell the moment you spoke to him, he was the clingy type. Though, you're a little happy he hasn't attempted to drag you out.  
  
  
This week... Hasn't been the best to you. You had been forced to work your regular 40 hours, plus another 30 due to lack of staff and your managers knowing you weren't in the position to say no.   
  
  
You actually just gotten home from a 13 hour shift, it now being 2 in the morning. Despite how tired you were though, you couldn't bring yourself to sleep now that you were laying in bed.   
  
  
Maybe your body was still on auto pilot, but all you can do is stare at your blackened ceiling as different shapes start to form in the void.   
  
  
You stay like this for hours. Next thing you know, you can hear birds chirping outside your bedroom window.   
  
  
It was a good thing you had the next two days off. You could feel the tension in your muscles ease as soreness takes over. You could also feel your feet and ankles throb and swell from being used all day.   
  
  
Your brain was mesh, no longer capable of forming a coherent thought as well as your eyes hurting from the harsh florescent lighting in the store. All in all , you felt like your body was finally breaking down.   
  
  
On the bright side, next week's check will be glorious.   
  
  
The sun has risen just enough for the light to shine directly into your face, and with a whimper, you force your body up to close your blackout curtains fully.   
  
  
Falling into your mattress once again, your body finally relaxes and you slowly drift off to sleep.   
  
  
You have no dreams. Instead your vision is filled with a light purple for the duration of your rest.   
  
  
  
The distant ringing of... Something catches your attention. Slowly working your exhausted mind out of slumber.   


Moments later your eyes crack open. The sound of your phone going off right under your pillow. 

 

Not wanting to answer it, you allow whomever called you to get sent to voicemail. Knowing full well no one leaves messages. 

 

To your surprise, your alerted to a new voicemail. 

 

Digging your phone free, you focus on the number that called you. Not recognizing the number, you shrug and press play on the message. 

 

"Hi sweetheart. Did'ja think you could hide from me?" a chill runs down your spine and sweat starts to bead on your neck and face as you listen to the voice. "I know you've moved to Ebott. Your dad knows everything. Where you work, were you attend college. I even know you've been hanging around a monster."

 

There's a slight pause followed by laughter. "I know you're confused right now, but don't worry. Daddy will come get you. You don't have to be lonely anymore." 

 

You suck in a breath, trying to keep calm. "Wait for me kitten. I'm close." 

 

Dropping your phone on your lap, for the first time in years you let yourself cry. You're blinded by fear and tears, your arms wrapping around you as tight as possible. 

 

Without realizing, you're phone is back in your hand and you've dialed his number. 

 


End file.
